Aylius North
by PanzerFaust747
Summary: After Hiccup is declared chief of Berk he is extremely busy with incoming threats from a slaver tribe called the Legion. With what's going on, everyone is on edge, and it doesn't help when a mysterious stranger washes up on shore. Don't own How To Train Your Dragon franchise. Only my characters. T for violence maybe M for blood here and there. My first story because i was bored.
1. Chapter I

Aylius North

Description: After Hiccup is declared chief of Berk he is extremely busy with incoming threats from a slaver tribe called the Legion. With what's going on everyone is on edge, and it doesn't help when a mysterious stranger washes up on shore.

Since Hiccup was declared chief he has had barely enough time to relax let alone sleep. Because Hiccup is running around doing… well chiefly things he let Astrid take over at the academy teaching the young ones how to properly train dragons.

Hiccup was in bed stealing as much sleep as possible until he heard a loud bang at the front door of his now quite… well quieter house. Which was followed by Astrid's voice, "Hiccup you're late! Again!" "Ugh five more minutes!" yelled Hiccup as he put the pillow over his head. There was another load bang and then a door opening, followed by footsteps coming up the stairs and lastly a door kicked open. Hiccup jumped up and immediately lost his balance and fell off the bed flat on his face. "Hiccup you have a long day today. Another you're supposed to commission another fishing ship in about half an hour, naming of the Reinker's new born, and then the sheep got out again because of a certain pair of twins." Hiccup moaned and appeared from the other side of his bed to look at a certain blonde twenty-year-old girl, with squinted eyes. "Fine I'll be out in ten" Astrid gave a smug look, laughed, and then walked out with the last words "Better hurry!"

Hiccup stumbled out of his house in a long plain black shirt, pants, and boots. It was the beginning of spring and the weather was wonderful, sun is out and the flowers are blooming. He saw Astrid standing under a tree sniffing a flower. "Mountain Avens huh?" Astrid jumped and looked at Hiccup, turning red, "So what if I was, I can't enjoy spring is that it?!" Hiccup chuckled and that only made Astrid madder. He received a swift punch to the arm. "Owww jeez" "That's for irritating me," blurted Astrid. The punch was quickly followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. "So what's first on the agenda milady" questioned Hiccup, "The fishing ship commissioning first" explained Astrid.

A crowd was already gathered at the docks. The villagers cheered as their chief stepped onto the makeshift stage next to the ship. Hiccup walked up to the podium and cleared his throat and announced, "As chief of Berk I hear by commission the fishing ship, Angler into service. After the ceremony Hiccup strolled through town looking for his best friend, Toothless. Toothless was over at a feeding station practically inhaling fish. "Hey there bud you gonna save some for the rest of the dragons?" asked Hiccup. Toothless growled in response continuing to scarf down fish. Hiccup chuckled, walked over and leaned against the feeding station. "This is so surreal peace throughout the land and everyone is happy, yep this is awesome" He heard a dragon land next to him and look up to see Astrid running up to him. "We got a problem," warned Astrid. "What's wrong Astrid?" questioned Hiccup. Astride turned and pointed at the smoke emanating in the direction of the docks.

The two landed at the docks, a large crowd was in the field of view. Hiccup ordered the crowd to move aside; when they reached the edge of the docks they saw where the pillow of smoke was coming from. Not far from Berk was a fleet of burning ships. The fire was causing a very large pillow of smoke that reached far above the clouds.

There were murmurs among the crowd and people were starting to get worried. Hiccup turned to face the crowd and spoke up, "Now don't worry they aren't ours and they aren't merchant ships whoever they were they'll sink into the deep blue soon. Now go on with your day Astrid and I will investigate" After the crowd dispersed Astrid and Hiccup mounted up and were soon in the air. "Any idea who those ships belong to?!", shouted Astrid. "No idea I just hope its nothing big!" replied Hiccup. Now they were over the inferno, "Look for survivors!" ordered Hiccup. Astrid nodded and they both went in for a closer look. There wasn't much of anything left smoldering supplies and wood floated in the ocean. "See anybody!?" Astrid looked a Hiccup and shook her head. "We should head back to Berk and assemble the war council!" suggested Hiccup. Astrid nodded and both of them turned around. They were close to the shore now and about to land until Hiccup saw some debris and a black figure washed up on shore. Hiccup pointed down below and asked "Do you see that?!" Astrid looked and replied "What is it?!" "I don't know lets check it out!" They landed and dismounted their dragons and slowly walked up to the figure, with weapons in hand and dragons closely behind ready to strike. At closer inspection it was a man wrapped in facial bandages only exposing his left eye. He was wearing a long black coat that went down past his knees, black pants and boots. He also had dual wielding swords strapped to his back. Hiccup knelt down to get a better look at him. "Be careful Hiccup", warned Astrid. Hiccup gave her a quick nod and turned back to the man. He wasn't all that different from Hiccup, physically; although he doesn't have an impressive bulkiness build he isn't a lanky twig. He even looks around Hiccup's age. Hiccup put his hand on the man's neck to feel for a pulse. When he felt for the man's pulse; the man's only showing eyes shot open and in an instant gets a choking hand around Hiccup's neck and pins him to the ground. "Hiccup!" shrieked Astrid. The man stood up and looked at Astrid and the dragons while still not letting go of Hiccup. Astrid readied her weapon and the dragons got into attack stance ready to strike. Hiccup was trying to get out of the man's strong grip but it was no use with every struggle he was deprived of more oxygen. He kept trying to scream or say something but I came out as struggling murmurs. Soon he started to feel light headed and then his vision blurred. He looked at what he thought was Astrid and reached out his hand and then unconsciousness took him over.

The man was staring at the young man he had in his chokehold. He heard a young woman scream out "Hiccup" guessing that's his name. He turned his attention to the young woman with her weapon ready to strike, but that wasn't what surprised him it was the fearsome dragons behind her, a Deadly Nadder and… Night Fury? He just stood there staring at the three of them. The young woman was about to attack but the man held out his hand to her and croaked out with his weak voice "Stay back or I'll snap his neck" The dragons didn't take that well and roared. But Astrid stood there fear now in her eyes, fear of losing her "Hiccup". The young man in his grasp soon stopped struggling and tried reaching out to the young woman before passing out from lack of oxygen. The woman thought the worse had happened and immediately strikes with the dragons not far behind. The bandaged stranger flung the unconscious man at the woman and made a bolt for the forest behind them. He pulled out both his swords and disappeared into the forest.


	2. Chapter II

Aylius North

Chapter II

Hiccup opened his eyes to see Gobber, Astrid, Gothi, and the rest of his friends crowding around him all with worried face for their chief. "Get back let him breathe", barked Astrid. They were back at the village and were in Hiccup's house. Hiccup sat up and took a quick look around the room rubbing his throbbing head. What did he hit? He looked up at Astrid and asked, "What happened?" "You got flung at me that's what happened" Hiccups memories flooded back and he asked where the man was. "I don't know you fell on top of me and I saw him sprint into the forest", answered Astrid. He sat up and pondered for a minute before he stood up and ordered, "Assemble the war council and village together at the Great Hall" "No Hiccup you need rest, you've done your job, we have it under control", pleaded Astrid "Oh please Astrid the chief's 'job' is never done, hurry up and get the town together they need to be aware" retorted Hiccup. Astrid was uneasy about it but followed her chief's orders.

At the Great Hall, Hiccup was trying to quite down the worried townspeople. Once quite, Hiccup cleared his throat and spoke, "We have an intruder on the island" This did not go well with the townspeople. They started shouting asking for what the best approach is. Hiccup, again, was trying to quite down the people. Spitelout, council member and Hiccup's uncle, boomed for everyone to "Shut the Hel up"

"Umm thank you Spitelout" Hiccup's uncle just responded with a nod. "Like I said earlier we have an intruder on the island. At the moment we do not know his intentions, but he is armed and knows how to fight which is good enough to be worried. I believe he is from the smoldering fleet from earlier today. He has facial bandages wrapped around his face only exposing his right eye, a black coat, pants, and boots. He is armed with dual swords and he does know how to use them so be aware. He is most likely hiding up near Raven Point lets get search parties there and lets lockdown the island. No one in or out, we'll use the dragons to get an overhead view on the island. Suit up ladies and gentlemen we have to make sure or security fails" Cheers erupted in the Great Hall and the people started to leave and get ready for whatever is coming. Hiccup was standing out side talking with his advisors and giving them orders. "Be sure to lock the kennels, armory, storage house, and don't let any ships leave port" Hiccups advisors, Spitelout, Gobber, Astrid's mother Lleda all followed Hiccups orders to the letter and began preparations. Hiccup walked over to the rest of the group and Fishlegs ran up to Hiccup with a worried look on his face. "What are we gonna do Hiccup, and intruder how do we deal with that", sputtered Fishlegs, clearly out of breath. "Don't worry Fishlegs we'll fly patrols around Berk find him and get answers" assured Hiccup. Fishlegs calmed down and said, "Well where do you want to start first?" "The beach we'll start there, mount up guys lets get moving!" Hiccup turned to see Valka, Hiccup's mom, standing in front of him holding his armor. "Thanks mom" Hiccup walked up to her and took the leather armor. "Just be careful Hiccup" worried Valka. "When am I ever not careful" Hiccup responded with sarcasm. Both of them chuckled, smiled, and gave each other a hug. "I'm so proud of you Hiccup, you're a wonderful chief now go get 'em" Hiccup smiled, gave a salute, and joked "Yes ma'am"

The riders were in the air now flying along the coast looking for anything out of the ordinary. "What exactly are we looking for?" asked the twins. "Jeez do you two ever listen?" yelled Snotlout. "What sorry we were looking at that dead guy on the beach!" yelled the twins. Everyone simultaneously yelled a "Dead guy!" and looked down to the ground. Sure enough there was a black body lying face down in the sand surrounded by debris. The riders landed and slowly walked up to the lifeless figure. "Cool!" the twins ran past everyone else up to the body and got close to it. "Ruffnut Tuffnut get away from him," scolded Hiccup. "Don't worry Hiccup he's dead, see," yelled Tuffnut as he turns and pokes the blood-covered body with the end of his spear. The gang surrounded the bloody body just looking at it. Everyone's, except the twins, stomach churned, the body had been sitting in the sun and ocean for hours apparently, and it reeked of death and decay. Fishlegs felt sick, he turned around and spilt his breakfast all over the beach. The twins responded with a amused "Eww" "Lets get a look at his face," yakked Hiccup, not far from spilling his breakfast too. They flipped the body to bare witness to the horror of what lied in front of them. The man's skull was completely beat in and his face was completely unrecognizable. Teeth, bone, black strands of hair, and cartilage were all mixed in and it was all covered in blood. Everyone turned away gagging, Fishlegs again heaved up his breakfast all over the beach. "Is this our guy?" grunted Snotlout. "No I don't think so, he had bandages that covered his face and what happened to his swords and coat" observed Hiccup. "Maybe he pissed off the wrong dragon and got mauled," responded Snotlout. "Eh I'm not sure, Fishlegs go to Gobber and tell him what you saw." ordered Hiccup. "Gladly", answered Fishlegs, he was about to turn around till… "Hey wait Fishegs", dammit so close… Hiccup saw a folded piece of bloody paper in the man's shirt. He reached for the bloody parchment and opened it up to read. It was hard to read because the writing itself was written in blood as well. Everyone crowded around Hiccup. "Well what does it say Hiccup?" questioned the twins. "Ughhh, you're next," stuttered Hiccup. Everyone gasped in disbelief the situation is now getting dangerous. Burning fleet of ships, mysterious intruder, a dead body, and now a threat. This is starting to look like a recipe for war. "You think the bandage guy did this?" asked Astrid now with a little sense of fear in her voice. "I don't know but we don't have time to 'think', Fishlegs take this to Gobber and tell him the situation. Fishlegs gave a nod and ran to his dragon. Once Fishlegs was out of sight, Hiccup turned to the rest of the gang. "We don't have much time now, we need to get moving and find this guy before he kills anyone else, got it?" No one opposed and then they were off to stop a potential killer and threat to Berk.


	3. Chapter III

Aylius North

Chapter III

After that little speech Hiccup gave them, they were trying to figure out the game plan. Hiccup laid out a map of Berk and was debating on where to start first. Fishlegs pointed to Blood Dripping Caverns near the base of the mountain and theorized that the man would need to find shelter and that this would be his likely position. "Good idea Fishlegs, but we'll have to go on foot because it is deep in the forest. We'll have better chance of finding him on foot rather than in air cause of the vegetation. Let's get moving." Hiccup folded up his map and put it back into his armor; and called Toothless over.

The gang was walking in the forest uneasy and with weapons out and dragons on alert. The vegetation was dense enough and it was only going to get thicker the farther they went in. Hiccup was nervous; he wanted to keep the village, his friends, and his family safe. Especially Astrid he didn't want to lose her. How is he going to solve this; that man is a skilled swordsman and a murderer; he probably was even the one that destroyed the fleet of ships. The man's power sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. "Hey don't worry will find him", assured Astrid as she took Hiccup's in hers. Hiccup smiled, "Thanks Astrid" "No problem 'babe'", smiled Astrid.

For the next twenty minutes, the couple just walked together hand in hand talking, about… well whatever. "You remember when I got lost in the forest and you found me when we were like 7", giggled Astrid. "Yeah", chuckled Hiccup; "You kicked me in the shin and denied being lost the entire walk back", laughed Hiccup. "I was so embarrassed", giggled Astrid. "We were so little back then", sighed Hiccup. "And would you look at us now", smiled Astrid. "I think we're near the Cove", stated Hiccup. The rest of the gang we're up ahead and they turned and waved for the two to hurry over there. "What's going on?" questioned Hiccup. Tuffnut pointed down into the cove where there were a small search part lying in the cove. "Oh no" Hiccup mounted Toothless and flew down into the cove and was followed by the rest of the gang. He jumped off Toothless and ran to the nearest villager. "Tend to the others", ordered Hiccup. Hiccup turned back to the unconscious villager. He was bruised and beaten but no major concern other than maybe a broken rib. The other villagers checked out to be safe for now. "Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut take care of the injured Astrid and I will push on." ordered Hiccup. They nodded and Hiccup and Astrid flew out of the cove to push on.

"He took out all three" worried Astrid. "Yeah he's better than I thought" "What will we do with him when we find him exactly" questioned Astrid. "Interrogate him and trial him for his actions most likely", answered Hiccup.

"No I mean when we actually find him, find him," retorted Astrid. "Oh well, we'll take him if not peacefully then forcefully." "And how do you think we do that" "Don't worry if something goes wrong we have our dragons to protect us" assured Hiccup. As if on cue Hiccup stepped into a tripwire and a tree log came in and knocked Hiccup unconscious.

Hiccup woke up with a startle. He was now wet and looked around to see Astrid laughing at him. "Dragons couldn't protect you from that, huh dragon boy?" giggled Astrid still laughing. Hiccup stood up and sighed; "My head is going to kill me tomorrow" Toothless came over and gave Hiccup a nudge. "Ha, don't worry bud, I'm fine" assured Hiccup. There was the snap of a twig behind them. The dragons and their riders quickly turned around into defensive stances. They saw a dark figure holding what appeared to be some wood; he had facial bandages covering his face and dual swords strapped on his back. The dragons were growling, waiting on the order to strike from their riders. The man just stood there, still, and didn't say a word. They all stood there, not one movement, the air felt heavy. It felt like an eternity standing there. Hiccup had his hand on his fire sword waiting to strike at the right moment. Sweat came down his face, his heart rate was at an exceeded rate, and his breathing was ragged. He was wondering how this was going to pan out. Would the man run away or would he stay and fight? What if he lost, what if they all lost, what if… What if? Hiccup mentally slapped himself; No this was not the place nor time to think, he has to react. Hiccup opened his mouth and… "Freeze!" Hiccup now mentally punched himself in the face "Freeze… really? He's already frozen idiot," Hiccup thought. Hiccup didn't have much time to think of what he could've said better, because the man immediately dropped the fire wood and sprinted away farther into the forest. "Not much of a listener" Hiccup thought. Now the chase was on; Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons were running after the man. He was pretty quick and agile, he didn't need to think he just reacted and did what the motion required of him. Over rocks, sliding under logs, over logs, jumps. He flowed into the actions. Soon Hiccup, Astrid, and the dragons were starting to be dragged down by the brush. Hiccup yelled out to the man "Hey stop running!" "Yeah that will work perfectly and maybe we'll ask him to turn himself in too while we're at it!" Astrid retorted. "He's really fast!" "Yeah where do you think he's going?!", grunted Astrid. "I don't know!" shouted Hiccup, "But where ever he's headed we can't let him get way" They kept chasing him until the saw him run out into the open. They looked around to get a bearing at where they were. They noticed the caves and looked up to see the mountain. They were at Blood Dripping Caverns. They looked for the man and saw him run into a cave. Astrid and Hiccup followed him into the cave. The entrance was too small for the dragons to come too. Toothless cooed for Hiccup not to leave him, "Don't worry bud we'll be back soon", assured Hiccup. Once inside the cave Hiccup pulled out his sword and ignited it, illuminating the cavern. Astrid and Hiccup were back to back now and looking out for the man. They heard footsteps coming from their right. Hiccup shunned his sword in the direction of the noise and saw a black figure running away deeper into the cavern. "There he is let's go!" shouted Hiccup. The chase began and they were weaving through the wet, putrid, dark cave.

The man kept running as fast as he could but was now trapped when he ran into a dead end. He turned around and pulled out both his swords getting ready for a fight. He saw the illumination from the flambeaux one of them was holding and heard footsteps coming towards him. He got into fighting stance and waited.

Hiccup and Astrid had trapped the man in a corner and now all they had to do is take him down. "It's over, give yourself up and we wont have to get violent," demanded Hiccup. The man responded in a semi deep voice, "Do you think I'm stupid, I'm not going anywhere with you devils and your pet demons, you're evil!" Astrid interjected with "Evil? You're a mass murderer, you sunk an entire fleet!" "I haven't killed anyone since the escape!" "What do you mean 'escape', so you didn't beat that man's skull in?" "Beat whose skull in, explain yourself NOW!" "There was a man on the beach with his skull beat in" Hiccup answered. "Wa-wa-s there… di-di-did he have black hair" the man's voice now had a sense of worry and fear. "Yes he also had a note written in blood that said 'You're next,'" Hiccup explained. The man gasped, eyes… well eye wide open. He stumbled backward before dropping his weapons and then to his knees and whispered, "No" again and again. Soon silence fell onto the wet, putrid, dark cave.

Quick note: Just saying that the mysterious man is actually Hiccup's age. I just didn't know what else to call him. And another thing you'll start seeing the Legion enter the plot soonTM…


	4. Update

Update Regarding Aylius North

Don't worry all, the story isn't being discontinued I will be restarting it under a new story entirely.

For those who followed the story thank you I didn't think people would take interest.

Regardless it will be restarted. I plan to release the first three chapters along with two new chapters within the next few hours.

Thank you, Panzerfaust747


	5. Update - 2

Update Regarding Aylius North

Welcome All!

The restart has been posted with all 3 chapters plus the extra 2 as promised

It is under the title:

Aylius North : Haezer

You can check it under my stories on my account page.

Feel free to send me suggestions on the story through PMs, hopefully I'll figure it out.

Thanks again

Panzerfaust747


End file.
